Dumbledore's Daughter
by MsBlondiePunch
Summary: Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Professor Dumbledore stood behind his podium at the front of the great hall, having just made his beginning of the year speech and announcing the annual Tri-Wizard tournament.

"I have another announcement to make. We will have a new student entering her 4th year at Hogwarts. She is truly wonderful girl and I hope you will greet her with open arms."

"Now father, flattery gets you nowhere." Came a high soprano voice out of the blue. All of the students turned toward the doors of the great hall were a tall figure began to emerge. She was beautiful with long golden tendrils piled atop her head, were a crown sat elegantly wrapping itself around her as if it were just simply there. She wore a gold floor length gown which sparkled when it hit the light, and had little pearls sewn into the bodice. The sleeves were pin straight till her elbow where they flowed out, giving the effect so that when she moved her arms the sleeves rippled. Blue sparkling eyes filled with happiness looked out upon the sea of children. The girl looked about 5'5, with a petite, curvy stature and had the grace of a professional dancer as she walked.

"This is my daughter, Addison, but she prefers you call her Aiden." He said and you couldn't help but notice how his and Aiden's eyes seemed to have the exact same twinkle.

Aiden smiled as she walked down the isle between the Gryffindor and Slytherin house tables. However something caught her eye. A little girl, who looked about 12 with brown hair and brown eyes, was sitting staring at her with sad eyes, which were red and puffy from crying. She immediately diverted her path to the young girl, kneeling she said: "Now tell me my child what is your name?"

"Amanda." The girl spoke quietly. "And tell me darling little Amanda why is it you are crying?"

"I miss my mom and dad." She sniffed. Aiden smiled brushing a hair from her face. "I'm sure they miss you too, but how about I give you something to make you feel better hmm? Would you like that?"

Amanda nodded. Aiden held out her hand a small porcelain doll with a cute outfit and a gold hair bow appeared in her hand. The small girl's eyes lit up at the sight. She handed her the doll and she cradled it to her chest. "Now you take care of this doll ok? So whenever you're sad you just hug her and you'll feel better." The girl nodded and Aiden gently patted her head before turning back to her father, who was smiling.

"You always know just what they need." He said. "Well of coarse father it's what I do after all."

"Now for the rest of them." She turned waving her hands dramatically and the hall was filled with squeals as an array of presents appeared in front of the students.

"You remind me of myself more and more each day." Her father said.

"Well… I learned from the best. This is why the best deserves a present too." She walked up to him giving him a small box. He opened it and gently picked up the item. It was a silver ring. He raised an eyebrow. "A ring?" "Not just any ring silly. Look what it says." He looked and indeed it was much more than just a ring. On it read: Forever and Always. It flashed and a new saying appeared: Love your one and only daughter- Addison. "Look it matches mine." She held hers up it read: May we always be each other's light in the dark. He smiled. "I love them, but more importantly I love you." She chuckled. "Awe I love you too dad. Now last but not least the professors." She did a little twirl as she walked to the head table were the teachers sat.

"First my favorite teacher since I was eleven years old, Professor McGonagall. For you I got this bracelet." She handed her a bracelet which had small rubies hanging of it. "It's one of those communication bracelets, so say if you needed me or I needed you all you have to do is think about me and I'll be there."

"It's beautiful Addie thank you so much." She smiled at her nickname. "You're welcome Minnie."

"Next professor Flitwick, the latest edition of "Charms for the charmingly dimwitted." Not that you're dimwitted or anything professor but I know you love Amelia Ranford's books." He smiled and thanked her happily.

Next she moved to Snape who look slightly surprised but quickly hid behind his normal poker face. "And for you, a potions kit, because let's be honest, I know you wanted it." She said teasingly before she moved on to Professor Sprout leaving a grumbling Snape.

"And last but not least Professor Sprout, I have gotten you a Praesent Tincidunt. It's a flower imported from Italy. When you chop it up it makes a very powerful healing potion. I know you will love it."

She smiled. "Thank you dear."

After giving the teachers all of their presents she decided it was time for her sorting. "I know it seems odd with my father being headmaster after all, but I have been home schooled since I was little. So I decided I will be sorted just as all of you were."

She went sat gracefully down onto the wooden stool and felt the wool hat behind placed atop her head.

_"Hmm. Dumbledore's daughter how… interesting. You are brave, kind and good hearted, however I see a deeply hidden darkness within your heart child._" Aiden was shocked hearing this. "_Ah, yes I see were you shall fit."_ Then the hat shouted into the dreaded silence "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor house lit up with cheers. Her father removed that hat. "Are you all right? You were up there an awfully long while." She smiled shaking off the feeling of despair that had consumed her moments before. "I'm fine dad, just great, really." He nodded and motioned to her house table. "You should take your seat." And so she did.


	2. Chapter 2

The only spot left was beside a boy. He had black unruly hair, green eyes, and a pair of glasses on his head. "Can I sit here?" he replied "Yea." then quickly moved aside.

She carefully maneuvered herself over the bench, pulled her skirt of and sat. "Thank you..." she trailed off not knowing his name. "Harry." He replied "Harry Potter." Ah so this is the boy. "The chosen one."

"Oh? I've heard much about you from my father. Says you're a wonderful boy." A slight blush came upon Harry's face. "Yea... well." He grew quiet. "So are the rest of you going to introduce yourselves?" She asked turning to the students who were staring at her. One, a girl who had slightly bushy hair and brown eyes reached her hand across the table. "Hermione Granger." She took and smiled. "Nice you meet you Hermione, and you?" She asked the now red faced ginger sitting next to Hermione. "R-Ron Weasley." She couldn't help but laugh at his stutter. "A pleasure I assure you."

"Now come on Ronnie-Kins, you haven't even introduced us!" said two very similar voices. She turned her head as two more gingers made their way to her. Only they were twins, and she could only assume, Ron's brothers. They squeezed in next to Ron and smirked at her. "You must be Ron's brothers."

"Right you are Madame. Gred and Forge at your service."

"Wait a minute aren't I Gred and you Forge?" said the one on the right.

"Oh your right, I'm Forge and your Gred!" the whole time she was listening to their banter she could only think of one word: cute. Crossing her arms over her chest she replied: "I don't know why exactly but I can't help but think that we are going to be good friends, all of us. Call it Dumbledore's daughter's intuition but I think I am sensing something." She said smirking.

"Well that's-" Gred started.

"Fantastic!" Forge finished.

"By the way-"

"You should know-"

"I'm Fred-"

"and I'm George."

"Good, good to know." She replied.

"And that prude over there-"Fred motioned to a older looking boy who wore glasses with red curly hair, and a shining head boy badge.

"Is our brother Percy." Finished George.

"Ah. I see, onto another thing I've decided I like you two so…" She waved her hand and a gold flash appeared around the twins.

"What was that?" Asked Fred.

"It's a protection spell. I give it to all my friends, speaking of." She waved her hand at Ron, Harry, and Hermione and three gold flashes appeared.

"Now you're all protected." She smiled.

"Cool." Said Fred and George simultaneously.

And so the night progressed of her meeting more new friends and learning who the enemies were, hearing jokes and stories from the twins, and eating vanilla, chocolate covered ice cream, so by the time it was over she was quite tired. She made her way up to her quarters in the headmaster's office were she and her father slept.

"Lemon drops." She yawned to the Gargoyle which sprung to life at the password.

She climbed up the stairs to see her father sitting at his desk writing on a piece of parchment. He looked up at sat the quill down folding his hands. "Hello dear, you had a good time I presume."

"I defiantly did." She said smiling. "I'm going to go bathe and change."

He nodded and she quickly went into the small hallway to the left and whispered "Cockroach Cluster" into the painting of a two men smiling holding a giggling little girl.

After bathing and putting her hair into a braid, she slipped on her night dress and opened the door to the office. She sighed and went over to her father, setting a hand on his shoulder. He jumped startled and turned around to look at her. "What is it my little Adele." She looked down at the floor. "I had the dream again." His eyes look saddened and he pulled her down into a loving embrace gently running his hand over her hair… her hair which looked so much like his…


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so sorry darling." "No, don't be it's not your fault." She replied wiping away the tears that had fallen. "I just don't understand. Why does he do this to me?" she said as she pulled herself up into a sitting position on his desk. He sighed pulling down his half-moon glasses to rub his forehead. "You sometimes forget my dear child, that you are also his daughter, even though you wish you weren't."

"Yes but he lost that right! The moment he tried to kill you he lost it all…" she said crossing her arms over her chest. He smiled shaking his head. "You have his stubbornness. Even as much as you like to deny it it's there." She sighed and a slight smile came to her face. "Well you know what he used to say 'never let the boggart keep you down.'" She snorted rolling her eyes. "Yes, I don't suppose it wasn't one of his best ones, but what I do suppose is that it's late and you should go to bed." She nodded and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before retreating to her chambers.

The next morning after putting her hair in a long braid laced with golden ribbon and her Hogwarts uniform she made her way to the great hall were her friends were sitting, chatting, and smiling happily. Sitting down in between Fred and George she said: "Bonjour mes ami." Everyone (exclude Hermione) looked quite confused. Hermione sighed. "She said 'Hello my friends.' It's French." They all nodded.

"Where did you learn French?" asked George.

"France, obviously, I have an grandma who lives there. I visit her every so often. A nice lady really."

"You amaze me." Said George. She laughed.

"So what class do you have first?" asked Hermione.

"Um, advanced double potions with Slytherin."

"Advanced?" asked Ron.

"Yes all my classes are advanced since I was homeschooled. Even though I am in my 5th year, I have 6th year classes, after all I was taught by the one and only Albus Dumbledore." She said with a dramatic wave of her hand. This caused a spring of chuckles from the group.

"Hey that means you'll have it with us!" said Fred.

"Great! Well I best be off, I would like to get to class on time." So she walked quietly lost in her thoughts from the Great Hall to the dungeons were her next class awaited.

Not surprisingly she was the first one there. "Professor Snape?" She asked timidly. The potions master looked up from his desk and his eyes lit with recognition. "Ah yes, Ms. Dumbledore, naturally you would be in this class…" he shuffled through some stray parchment and pointed to the desk in front of him. "You will sit there, and you lab partner is… Mr. Malfoy." He said this and she saw a smirk flash on his face for only a second, and she was so sure that she had just been seeing things. She gracefully walked over to the desk and sat her things on the table before sitting down on the wooden stool. She pulled out some blank parchment and her quill and ink bottle. Just then the rest of the class began to file in. As Snape pointed students to their seats, it wasn't long till she found herself sitting next to the one and only Draco Malfoy, much to her disappointment.

She wasn't one to not like people in general but if there was it was defiantly Malfoy. He was nothing but a arrogant pompous jerk. She had heard about his family, and met his father, so it wasn't a surprise when she found that he was exactly just like him. "Hello there." He said. "Hi." She said curtly not wanting to talk to him. "My name is Draco Malfoy." He said then held out his hand. "I know." And just looked at his hang and then back to up the front of the class were a picture hung of a potion bubbling. He scowled then pulled his hand back to himself.

"Alright class turn to page 234 in your potions books, you will be making a potion called Ambrosia. I will come around and check your potions when you are done, if you succeed, which many of you won't, you will be released from writing a 20 page essay on the proper preparation of the potion. Understand?" They all nodded. "Begin."

And so the race was on, Addison raced the cupboards grabbing the ingredient's, not needing to open her book for she had it memorized since she was a child. After all professor Snape had been the one to teach her. It took her a total of ten minutes to complete the potion and she raised her hand. "Excuse me professor?" Snape looked up from his desk. "I'm finished." Even though she knew Snape wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of her being here, but she did see a flash of pride in his eyes when he saw his most successful student had finished first.

He walked over and examined her potion. "Very good Ms. Dumbledore. You will not have to write the essay." She smiled and gave a curtsy. "Thank you professor, but you should know, I learned from the best." The swore she saw a hint of a smile before he walked away.

"Psssst. Addison." She looked over and saw Fred and George wave at her from across the room. She smiled and waved back. Fred motioned to the floor and she looked down. A small piece of paper was on the floor. She picked it up and opened it and saw Fred's rather loopy hand writing and a quill attached to it, she began to read the note which said:

Dear Addison we the Wonderful Weasley twins have presented to you the first of many 'Quick Quills'. These quills not only write for you but are able to give you quick communication between your fellow classmates. All you have to do is a take a blank piece of parchment and write 'To: (said name here) From: (you). However the from is optional. Here try it!


	4. Chapter 4

She bit her lip but decided to try it. Grabbing a piece of parchment and dipping the quill in her ink she began to write:

To: Fred and George Weasley From: Addison Dumbledore

Well my friends this is quite an accomplishment I'll say. Very clever.

Suddenly words began to appear under her own.

Well thank you Ms. Dumbledore, it was a pleasure. I am however slightly surprised that you would actually respond. Thought you were too much of a goody two shoes, brown-nosing Snape like you were.

She pursed her lips and looked over at the two twins, who just gave her cheeky smiles.

Haha, It's not brown-nosing considering the fact he's taught me since I was a child, just simple fact.

No way. You knew the old buzzard before Hogwarts?

Well yes, just because you see him all the time doesn't mean he never leaves. He does have a life too. You didn't think he actually lived here did you?

Er, No of course not.

You two are quite the cards. I have to go now Snape is looking at us as if he knows something. Bye- Aiden

She stopped writing and the words disappeared. Next she was headed off too Defense against the dark arts. She walked into the classroom being the first to arrive. Mad-Eye was standing by the chalkboard waving his hand and having words appear. "Um Excuse me Professor?"

He turned. "Ms. Dumbledore, a pleasure to see you." He said and she couldn't help but think that there was something different about him. Like the way he said her name. Almost like a hiss.

"Please take a seat anywhere you like."

She went and sat down at a desk near the back of the classroom, the desks had three desks to a table. As the rest of the students began to file in two boys came and sat on each side of her. One was tall, about 6'2 she'd sat, with black hair that went just a little below his ears, his bangs were side swept, and he had ice blue eyes. His face was angular as if cut from stone. The other was a little shorter with the same colored hair and eyes, he had a more soft appearance and his hair was spiked up in the front. "I'm Jared." Said the taller one. "This is my brother, Alex. Do you mind if we sit here?" Jared had a very nice voice, sort of like a soft velvet she decided.

"So that's why you looked so much alike." She said with a smile clearly giving them the yes to sit down. "So how are you liking the school?" Alex asked. "Pretty good, haven't met anyone I don't like, well besides Malfoy."

Jared laughed. "Who doesn't not like him?"

"Pansy." Replied Alex and both boys began laughing.

"Alright class!" They jumped when Mad-Eye spoke and the class immediately quieted down.

"Today I will be teaching you about the three Unforgivable curses." The class gasped.

"But isn't that forbidden Professor?" replied a girl.

"Not when you're in my class it isn't."

"Now can someone name the three unforgivable curses?"

No one bothered to raise their hand so she uneasily raised hers.

"Ms. Dumbledore."

"The first is the Imperious curse. It gives the caster the ability to completely control the victim. Second is the Cruciatus. This curse gives the caster the ability to cause the victim unbearable pain. The third and most unforgivable of the three is Avada Kedavra. It's the killing curse."

"Correct Ms. Dumbledore. Now I will demonstrate these three curses."

She gasped. "But Professor you can't!"

"I can and will now please sit!"


	5. Chapter 5

She did so but with great hesitation. "He's crazy, that's illegal. Especially in front of students!" she whispered to Jared and Alex. They nodded. "I know. Maybe you should talk to Professor Dumbledore about it." Whispered Jared back.

"Yes I will, but you will need to come to, I need someone to back me up on this. No one else will dare because they are afraid. However I am not."

"I'll do it." said Jared.

"Me too." said Alex.

"Silence!" yelled Mad-Eye.

She did so as did Alex and Jared, and then he began to take a small jar which contained a spider off his desk. He undid the lid then placed the spider on a book.

"First I will demonstrate the Imperious curse." Then with a wave of his wand he yelled "Imperio!" at the small spider and began to make it dance around causing the class to laugh, well except for her, Jared, and Alex. She tried to contain the random flashbacks she was having. This always happened whenever the topic of the 'Unforgivables' came up. There was a laugh and then a bright blur of green light, a scream off in the distance. She sighed rubbing her forehead. "Are you okay?" asked Alex. "Yes, I'm fine just a headache, I just need to get out of here before it gets worse."

"Think it's funny do you? How about now? "Crucio!"

The class gasped in horror as the spider began shrieking.

Again more flashbacks seemed to come to her. Her vision was blurred with red, then a snake appeared, seemed to flash it's fangs at her and then disappeared, almost like from a muggle book she had once read called "Alice in Wonderland." Then two people, a man and a girl, seemed to literally dance into her vision, they were both smiling and laughing then a loud "Avada Kedavra!" interrupted the vision and she fell out of her chair screaming.

Alex and Jared were immediately down on their knees next to her trying to get her to snap out of it. "Aiden! Aiden!" she heard Jared's voice and slowly opened her eyes. Mad-Eye was looming over all three of them. He seemed to glare at her. "Take her to the hospital wing you two."

Obediently, Jared picked her up bridal style and began walking with Alex beside him.

As soon as she had snapped back to reality she noticed how close she was to Jared and oddly didn't feel uncomfortable. Which was quite odd considering the fact the only person she was remotely comfortable being the close to was her father.


End file.
